


graduation.

by mercyonmyheartx



Series: stilinski & martin. [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Lydia Martin Friendship, Banshee Lydia Martin, Beacon Hills High School, Drunk Lydia, Drunk Scott, Drunk Stiles, Drunk Werewolves, F/M, Graduation, Lydia Martin & Scott McCall Friendship, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Lydia-centric, RIP Allison Argent, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott McCall Ships It, Scott is a Good Friend, Stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercyonmyheartx/pseuds/mercyonmyheartx
Summary: "lyds, shut up and let me kiss you."-prompt: the pack just graduated and lydia drowns herself in alcohol to forget allison should be there with them. scott gives her a reality check and makes her realize who she's missing in her life (he definitely ships stydia).





	

**Author's Note:**

> please pretend werewolves can get drunk for the purpose of this story and also because of all the bullshit they deal with, i think they deserve it, enjoy!!

if a year ago, you told lydia martin that come june, she would be part of the beacon hills high school graduating class of 2017, she probably would’ve laughed.

it wasn’t because her marks weren’t exceptional, it wasn’t even because all the classes she missed. it was because throughout all the supernatural happenings within the past few years, she honestly didn’t think she’d make it out alive.

and it was okay.

since her freshman year, she had come such a long way.

she started off as a selfish brat who couldn’t be bothered with anyone who wasn’t jackson. she had gone to school with scott and stiles her whole life and she wouldn’t have been able to tell you their names. she was careless; her life had no meaning.

and then she met allison.

allison changed her life for the better. she showed her what it was like to be a real friend and what it meant to truly love someone and put them first. allison helped her grow and when the time came, she died a hero. this is part of the reason lydia was so okay with all life-threatening situations. she just remembered about how she’d be dying for something good, for good people and it was worth it.

it didn’t hurt anymore.

she would be able to see her best friend again.

but then she thought of stiles.

the boy who snuck his way into her life, completely unplanned. he also constantly put his life on the line to save everyone he loved, and she knew he would be absolutely crushed if she were to never wake up. she remembered the look on his face and the tears in his eyes after eichen house. for a split second, he actually believed she was dead and he couldn’t breathe. she never wanted to see that look on his face ever again.

somehow, from that very day in the sandbox where stiles laid eyes on this beautiful strawberry blonde, they became friends and from friends they became so very dependent on each other that life would be incomplete without the other.

“i fucking graduated!”

lydia jumped, turning to look at malia, who had the biggest smile on her face that lydia had seen in a long time. she looked at the two bottles of tequila in her hands and the smile transpired onto her face as well.

“i can’t believe you graduated,” stiles quipped, creeping up behind her. it didn’t even take her a second to whack him in the stomach and leave him doubling over in pain. “shit! malia!”

“you asked for it,” she sassed, flipping her hair and walking away in the direction of the kitchen.

it was friday night, they had just graduated about six hours ago and greenburg was throwing the biggest party of the year to celebrate their achievements throughout the year.

lydia’s eyes involuntarily wandered to stiles, adorning his lacrosse jersey for the last time. scott and the rest of the team wore theirs as well, and it was really starting to hit her how today would be the last time for many things.

scott yanked the vodka bottle out of stiles’s hands, smirking. “after the year i’ve had, i need this bottle.”

“let’s go party, scotty boy!” stiles yelled, tackling his friend before they manhandled each other towards the kitchen.

upon being left alone with kira in the music filled room, she was also left with her thoughts again. she watched the teenage bodies moving against each other as she sipped from her red solo cup. she could feel kira looking at her and eventually turned to meet her eyes.

“i know what you’re thinking,” she said softly. “allison would be proud of you. she would be proud of all of you.”

a soft smile etched its way onto lydia’s face and she leaned into the kitsune.

“kira, lydia! you two better get your asses over here for some shots!”

**...**

lydia knew shots were a bad idea.

she got drunk way too fast and suddenly, she was making decisions that her sober mind would never even dream of.

she was trying to find her way to the bathroom but there was the alcohol and also all these people dancing and obstructing her way. and of course, she may have changed drastically over the years, but wearing heels was never going to change. so she quickly found herself teetering to the side, but she was quickly back on her feet.

“lydia, hey,” she was pleasantly happy to hear the voice of her only, but favourite alpha.

she dramatically draped an arm around his neck while he kept her steady with an arm around her waist. “scott,” she giggled, feeling her eyes glaze over. “i’m so drunk.”

“yeah, i can tell,” he laughed.

“it’s the tequila, i’m telling you.”

scott always reminded her of her early years, and he especially reminded her of allison. she knew how much he loved her, how much he still did. she knew how much he wished she was there to celebrate with them.

“i wish she was here,” lydia mumbled, snuggling closer to his neck.

she wasn’t sure when she became so dependent on her pack but she did. after all the loss she suffered, having close contact with the people she loved was extremely important to her. especially with scott, who she met so many years ago and never gave up on her and helped her achieve the person she is today.

scott sighed, grabbing her tighter and maneuvering both of them onto a nearby couch. she stayed close; her drunken, clingy mind a little bit uncontrollable. “me too, lydia,” he whispered sadly.

“it’s not fair,” she continued obliviously. “she came to save me. it should have been me. she should be here right now, i shouldn’t be here right now.”

scott pulled her slightly away so he could look at her panicking face and teary eyes. “no lydia, we’re not doing this,” he shook his head and used his thumbs to wipe away her tears and cradle her face. “you have done so much for this town. you deserve to be here right now. i still hate myself everyday because she died, but i stopped blaming myself. do you know why?” lydia shook her head meekly. “because allison would hate me for it. she died a hero lydia, and it’s not your fault.”

lydia managed a weak smile, shoving her face into his neck. they stayed there for a while, enjoying each other’s touch and comfort.

“we just graduated lyds. make sure you achieve everything you want before you regret it.”

when she finally looked into his eyes, there was a mischievous glint to them. her drunken mind was hazy but between his smirk and the flick of his eyes to her right where his drunk best friend was dancing horribly, she knew exactly what he was hinting at.

“stiles,” she blurted out, immediately fussing in scott’s arms. “stiles, i have to tell stiles!”

scott guided her to her feet so she wouldn’t tip over, smiling widely. “tell him what, lydia?”

the wild look in his eye and his proud smile told her he already knew.

“i have to tell stiles i love him.”

“go get em lyds!” scott giggled, giving her a light push in his direction. he momentarily forgot that with all the alcohol in her system and her gigantic heels, she had just about the worst balance in the world, but she managed to save her fall by knocking into another senior. “hurry before you pass out!”

lydia finally managed to make her way to the jersey clad boy who was dancing with kira and malia. she, of course, stumbled into him and he wasted no time grabbing her tightly against him so she wouldn’t fall.

“hey, you okay?” he asked earnestly, looking into her green eyes with his soft nice ones. he may have also been drunk, but he’s much soberer than she is.

“i think so,” she replied, “i need to talk to you though.”

stiles nodded, grabbing her hand and weaving through the crowd to an empty room. as soon as he shut the door, he found himself shoved up against it while the prettiest girl in the house pressed herself against him. he was caught by surprise, kissing her back momentarily before he realized how much alcohol they had both consumed.

“hey, lydia, wait,” he said, pulling away from her. “you’re drunk,” he sighed, frowning at the way her eyes looked up at him. “fuck, so am i.”

“i may be dr-unk,” lydia hiccupped, “but i know i lo-ve you.”

“what?”

“i love y-ou,” she repeated, placing her hands on his chest. “i have been si-nce before malia. but i wan-ted you to be happy, so i ne-ver said anything.”

stiles blinked.

“you’re telling me you’ve been in love with me for over a year and you never said anything? you knew i loved you for like my entire life and you still didn’t say anything?”

lydia frowned at his tone.

“i di-dn’t want to admit it to myself. or ru-in your relationship.”

stiles sighed, placing a cautious hand on her waist so he could keep his hands from flailing awkwardly with their position. “why are you telling me now?”

“because i’m one-hundred percent sure now. and scott sa-id something about achieving my go-als, i can’t really remember.”

a slow smile started to spread across his handsome features. “scott talked to you?”

“ye-ah,” she nodded, completely oblivious to all the drunk rambling she was about to do. stiles found it adorable. “i think he to-tally ships us because he wouldn’t stop smir-king and he literally pushed me to ge-t to you. i almost fell, but i ran into t-his girl, i think i had a cl-ass with her sometime—”

“lyds,” stiles laughed, moving his hands to cradle her rosy cheeks. “shut up and let me kiss you.”

lydia nodded, biting her lip. “okay.”


End file.
